


A Childish Spell

by animefan021513



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Child Merlin, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Male Friendship, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Protectiveness, Worried Merlin (Merlin), baby merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: A sorceress has been going around turning knights and villagers into infants or young children. So, what happens when she turns Merlin into his four year old self and has to be looked after by Arthur? What happens when Uther takes quite the shine to him? Will his uncontrollable magic be revealed? How will they break the spell? Read and find out





	1. Chapter 1

"Gaius, have you seen Merlin?" I can hear Arthur asking in a tired tone.

"He's still asleep, sire."

I give myself a frustrated sigh just before getting out of bed.  _'He wants me to go and prepare the horses.'_  I walk out into Gaius' chambers and I look up at Arthur. "No, I'm not. Not anymore at least." I run a hand through my black hair trying to untangle the bed head I gained from sleeping. "Let me guess, you want me to prepare the horses?"

"Exactly. We've gotten reports of a sorcerer near Camelot. She seems to have been turning the villagers and some of the knights into children or infants...by the way, Gaius, have you found an effective way to stop her?"

"Typically you would need to fight magic  _with_ magic, however, with the way the spell is, you would have to get her to reverse the spell or enchantment herself. you cannot kill her. If you do, the spell becomes permanent."

"Great, a criminal we can't kill...just what Camelot needs right now. Alright, ready Merlin?"

"No, I'm still in my night clothes. Give me a moment." I walk back to my room and change into my day clothes. After that I grab my satchel and pack it with the necessary things such as bandages, salve, herbs, three needles, two spools of stitching thread, two rags, three small glass bottles of a special mixture gaius made to immediately counteract pain, and lastly a pouch of water. "Alright, let's go." I yawned.

"Merlin, I'm the prince.  _You_ don't give  _me_  orders." I watch him cross his arms and I can't help but shake my head in disbelief.

"Arthur, I'm tired, it's not even dawn yet, and we have to go catch a criminal. Now, you can stand here being a royal prat all day, or we can go catch ourselves a sorceress with a liking for children. Either way, let's go."

Without waiting for an answer I head down the stairs and out towards the stables. I set my things down and begin to prepare the horses. I grab my favorite one first. She is a beautiful black horse and if you look close enough there are small hints of white and silver throughout her fur. She's the only horse that hasn't bucked me off and I don't have to run after her if the reigns get loose. "You're a good horse, Millie."

After I finish the fastening I tie her to the nearby post and begin on Arthur's horse. His horse has a tendency to go backwards sometimes, which I find funny, but Arthur has told me to never speak of it again...even though it keeps happening. He's tame with me though. I place the padding on his back before the saddle, because in one of the last battles with a few sorcerers his back got slightly cut on his back and towards a few ribs. So, Gaius helped make a special padding and saddle for him and he is no longer in any pain while being ridden. He is also healing rather well. At least a week more and he'll be fully healed. "Merlin, how dare you walk away from me like that?"  _'And he's back.'_

"You have to admit, I had a point." I saw as I finish the final fastening on Arthur's horse.

"Even so, you can't address me like that."

"Do you remember what happened last time you said that to me?" I can feel the mischievous smirk appear on my face, and I can't stop it.

"Whatever, just...get on the horse."

"Yes, Sire." I smile as I attach my satchel and get on my horse.

As we ride out I realize that we're taking the path that leads to the valley of the fallen kings. "Merlin, you've been awfully quite."

"Why wouldn't I be? Like I said, I'm tired and we have to catch a crazy sorceress. My silence seems like a good way to go. So, is she in the Valley of the fallen kings?"

"That's where she was last seen. Let's just hope we can convince her to reverse the spell. I don't think I can stand the thought of either of us becoming a toddler."

"You and me both. You're already enough trouble now...and I hate to admit it...but I was definitely trouble as a toddler."

Apparently that got his attention, because I could swear I heard the gears in his head turning. "How were you a troublesome child?"

_'What do I tell him? I could be honest or I could tell a lie...Well, this seems harmless so I'll go with the truth.'_ "I would play pranks on the other children and some of the adults. I would get into mischief and I would succeed without having to try. Later on I learned how to behave more but I was about eight or nine."

"Well, well, well, Merlin!"  _'I can hear the grin. I don't have to see it...I can hear it.'_ "Who knew you had it in you! So, who stopped your mischief?"

"My mother. She wouldn't scold me but she made it rather clear that what I was doing was hurting other people and that it was no way for someone like me to act."

"Someone like you?"

"A um...country boy who worked the fields. She um...feared they wouldn't trust me when I became old enough to sell what I harvested. She taught me how to be a gentleman."

"But not how to address royalty?" He scoffed.

"No, she did. I just don't care to treat you like that." We both laughed, and that laughter we sometimes share...I've come to realize it's a sort of understanding between us to tease the other this way. He knows I'll probably never formally address him unless it's in front of his father or Gaius, but we still joke about it from time to time.

"Well, if it isn't Arthur Pendragon and...his servant." A woman came out, she had to me no older than thirty with long honey brown hair and wearing a light purple dress with druid markings flowing to the bottom of the dress. "I suppose you've come to ask me to reverse my spell."

"His name is Merlin, and yes."

"Apparently, and no. Once I've accomplished my goal, I will stop the spell and everyone will return to normal or until an important realization has occurred. I know what it is...do you?" She spoke in an ancient tongue and we were surrounded by blue and red smoke just before I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin? Come on buddy, wake up."

_'Huh, that's Arthur. He's asking me to wake...did he just call me buddy?'_  "What happen?"  _'W-was that me? Why do I sound like that...wait...the damn sorceress!'_

"It seems..." I can hear him laughing. "Well, it seems that you've turned into a small child. Can you guess how old you are right now?"

I look down and I'm wrapped in Arthur's cape. I also notice my hands, my arms, I tug at my hair and I feel for how many teeth I have, the length of my legs, the amount of freckles on my arms, and after all that I consider how I sound..."I'm four years old."

"You're four? You're pretty advanced for a four year old." He smiled at me and picked me up.

"This feels weird." I cross my arms and Arthur brings me eye level with him.

"My servant just got turned into a four year old and you think it feels weird to you? Not to mention Gaius is going to have my head for this."

"You not acting very princely."

"Well, like I said, you're a four year old. I have to get you back." He climbs up onto the horse with me still in his arms.  _'This truly feels weird. He is strangely comforting...kind of like when he's trying to make me feel better, but this is like he...well...that's the thing, he IS trying to console a worried child. That child being me.'_ "Alright, let's head back, and no mischief alright?"

"Otay."  _'Someone kill me. I sound ridiculous. I'm just trying to talk normally, but it's like bits in pieces of how I really talked when I was a child...which could turn out to be a bad thing if we don't get to Gaius soon.'_

After a long and silent ride to the castle gates the guards look up suspiciously at Arthur and I. "Merlin fell victim to the sorceress' spell. I have to get him back to Gaius. He's his guardian after all." The guards smile and one of them laughs as we finally get by.

"I don't like dem."

"Oh? Why not?"

"The one dat laugh at me...he dumped stew in my hair one time."  _'Why am I saying this? It happened, yes, but that's not something I wanted to tell Arthur!'_

"Arthur, why are you holding a small infant, and why is he wrapped up in your cape?"

"Morgana!" I can hear myself giggle and feel myself fill with joy. "It me! Merlin!"

"T-Thats Merlin? You're Merlin?" I nod my head.I'm always happy to see her but her face right now...it looks like she just witnessed the most adorable thing in the world. "Come here Merlin." She lifted her arms at me with a smile and I instinctively leapt towards her. "My, you are adorable aren't you?"

"Who is that small child you're holding My lady?"  _'Oh no...not Gwen...She's never going to let me live this down.'_

"Apparently that sorceress who has been turning people into infants or small children has cast her spell on our beloved Merlin here."

"This is baby Merlin?" She squealed in delight as she looked at me with her hands over her mouth.

"Apparently so." She grinned at her and then back at me. "We should probably get you to Gaius."

"Pwease." I finally say.  _'Yes, please take me to Gaius before I use magic!'_

"Not another one! Who is it this time?" I can hear Uther coming down the stairs and he is looking mildly concerned at me but I can tell his eyes harbor irritation and hate for the sorceress who did this, and for once I agree with him.

"Um, father that's not necessary..."

"Who is this?"

_'Maybe if I act adorable.'_ I reach out my arms towards Uther and I try on my best smile. "King Uther!" It feels strange, and my body wants to hide from him but perhaps I can keep his temper down a little. Gaius said if we kill her it becomes permanent...I REALLY don't want that.

Uther softened slightly and it surprises me because he actually looks caring and sympathetic, not like he wants to kill anything and everything that so much as sneezes near something magical. He holds out his arms to me and takes me from Morgana and he lifts me up in the air a few times.  _'This is actually kind of fun!'_ I can't help the childish laughter every time he gently tosses me in the air. "So, who is this...child."

I can see Arthir pinch the bridge of his nose. "That is Merlin."

And once again, to my surprise, Uther still looks caring but now somewhat amused. "How unfortunate. Well, the best we can do is care for him until the sorceress is dealt with. Arthur go fetch Gaius. I'll take care of Merlin until he gets here."  _'SHIT! I'm an incredibly powerful magical baby...and I'm left with UTHER PENDRAGON!'_

"May I ask...why are you going to take care of Merlin? It's somewhat unlike you to do this...considering..."

"Son, I'm no fool. He may be your servant but he's also your most loyal friend. It's better if he is taken care of in the castle walls and by someone who has already taken care of a son. Besides, what harm can a small Merlin do?"  _'A lot if we're not careful.'_

"Very well. I'll go get Gaius."

"Good, and tell him we'll be in your old nursery."

Morgana and Arthur looked at me and then at Uther but it was Arthur who spoke. "Father, why take him there?"

"Because everywhere else is filled we had four more knights attacked and the only available room left in the castle, that is fit for a child, is your old nursery. Don't worry though. Gaius told me earlier that when the spell is removed no one will remember how they acted or what was said by anyone."  _'Except I will because I'M MAGIC!'_

"Very well, Father."

Uther then carried me into a section of the castle I had only seen once and it was when one of the knight's wife was delivering. Thankfully I didn't go in there, but this is where the children that were born with a connection to the castle would be taken care of. However, we then went down a shorter hallway in between that one and there was a singular door at the end. "This used to be Arthur's nursery."

"Why you bring me here? I'm jus a servant. You could'a left me with someone from the viwage. You don't even like me." I sound like a child but I'm taking advantage of the honesty I apparently can't help.

"What makes you say that?" He asks as he sets me down in Arthur's old nursery. He sounded genuinely taken back by what I said.

"I drink nasty stuff for Arthur, and you were going to let me die. I don't bewong in here. Dis was all Arthur's." I look up at Uther and he continues to surprise me. He looks hurt by my words. "What wrong?"

"Nothing." He puts on a fake smile. "You remind me a lot of Arthur when he was about this age. He was always an extremely honest child. Tell me something, Merlin...do you truly care for Arthur?"

"Yes. He is my fwend. He may yell, shout, and be stupid sometimes but he still my fwend."

Uther laughs and sits in a chair in the corner. "He also had quite the temper when he was the age you are now, and he would give me no end of trouble."

_'Yay, leverage against Royal Pratdragon.'_ "How?" I ask as I see a servant walk in with many different types of fruit and cheeses. She sets it down and walks away with a smile on her face.

I reach over and grab a piece of cheese and start eating it. "He would play pranks on the servants and cooks. Every now and then he would hide from me and Gaius when he would get sick. He would throw things when he was unhappy..." Uther starts to drift off of his words as if he was in deep thought so I set my piece of cheese back on the plate and I sit criss crossed in front of him.

"What you thinkin bout?"

"Well, since you won't remember any of this I guess it should be fine, and its been on my mind for quite some time. Arthur treats you better than any of his other servants that he's had. He treats you better than Gaius sometimes and Gaius helped me raise him after his mother passed away."

"What you mean he tweats me better?"  _'He throws things at me, calls me an idiot, makes fun of me, and has me do an ungodly amount of chores!'_

"The last time I saw my son give a genuine smile before you was when he started horse training. He was around ten years of age. I sometimes see him smile and speak so freely around you. Without a care in the world, and even though you're his servant he listens to your council almost without question and the way the two of you act around each other it's as if...it's as if the two of you are two sides of the same coin."

"Sire?" I here Gaius ask.

"Gaius, hi!" I shout, now putting the piece of cheese back in my mouth.

"Hello Merlin." He smiles at me and then gives Uther a concerned look. "Sire, did Merlin say or do anything strange?"

"No. Should I be worried that he might?"

"No, its just he was um...a very mischievous child. He would play pranks on the other villagers at times...they would retaliate of course but he was a troublesome child, and sometimes still is." He gave me a crossed look and I stuck out my tongue.  _'Being a four year old and still being myself is a lot of fun.'_

"Sounds like he was a lot like Arthur when he was a child."

"Yes, sire. They are like two sides of the same coin if you ask me."  _'And if you ask me, I have heard that so many times by now, I'm just thinking about creating a magical coin with Arthur on the tail because he's an ass and me as the head because I'm the brains.'_

"Quite right, so, has the sorceress shown up?"

"Arthur explained to me that she had goal to accomplish...she briefly showed up in my chambers just before disappearing again and gave an unusual request."

"What is it, Gaius? You can tell me."

"She said in order for this goal to be accomplished Arthur has to assume responsibility of Merlin for two more days or until something important between the two of them and their friendship is realized. She explained that in this state...young Merlin will be much more honest with himself, and that either after two days or something is realized between Arthur and Merlin...that only then will she remove the spell. She also said that Merlin is her last victim. Why that is, I haven't the foggiest."  _'TWO MORE DAYS? I CAN'T HOLD IN MY POWERS FOR TWO MORE DAYS_

"Very well. If that's what will save the kingdom then that is what we will do. Besides it may be a good experience for Arthur. He will eventually be a Father in the future anyway. Arthur, I know you're hiding in the hallway..."

"Father, surely I don't actually have to..."

"Yes, and you will do so gladly. is that understood? You will also receive very little help as I have decided this to be a learning experience for you."

"Fine, but can't Gwen and Morgana at least help me with some of it? I will take care of him to the best of my abilities but even you father, know that I know very little."

"I will allow it."


	3. Chapter 3

I had kept my powers under control for the rest of the day and they had set up a portion of Arthur's room for me, because I am cursed to be a child for two more days! He received some training from Gwen and Morgana in how to treat a child my age, and although he may think it's a chore, he's still willing to try his best. "Alright, Merlin...time for bed. I see Gwen has already dressed you in a night shirt."

I rub my eyes and nod my head. He picks me up and places me in the very large cot that Uther had ordered to be placed here for me. I lay my head down on the pillow and and cover myself up, and I can feel myself falling into a deep sleep as Arthur crawls into his own bed.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

_I'm in the lower town near the training yard and I look down and realize that I'm an adult again, but I was just a baby..."I'm dream walking again!" I shout and it echoes in my mind and creates a magical ripple in the scenery around me. I had only recently realized I have this ability because I dream walked into Gaius' dream more than once and one time I accidentally dream walked into Gwen's dream which was embarrassing to say the least._

_"This'll teach him." I hear and it sounds familiar. I walk to the source of the sound and I see Arthur doing the exact same thing in the exact same way when we FIRST met. Then I see myself place my foot on the shield target and look up at him._

_"That's enough. You've had your fun my friend."_

_"Do I know you?"_

_"I'm Merlin."_

_"So I don't know you."_

_"No."_

_"Yet you called me friend..."_

_"Yeah, that was my mistake."_

_"Yes, I think so..."_

_"...I could never have a friend that can be an ass."_

_"Nor I one who can be so stupid."_

_The dream shifted to me walking in the lower towns once more. 'Why is Arthur dreaming of these memories right now?'_

_"How's your knee walking coming along?" I keep walking away from him. "Oh don't run away!"_

_"From you?"_

_"Thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."_

_"Look I told you, you were an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one."_

_I kept watching as the memory-dream progressed and I noticed at one of the moments when I used magic and he fell he had more of a curious look on his face. The look turned into pure shock once I grabbed the mace and started swinging._

_'Wake up' I hear in my ear. 'Merlin, wake up!'_

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

I wake up and I'm in Arthur's arms in his bed. "What happen?"

"You were acting as if you were having a bad dream."

"Not a bad dweam."  _'Shut up Merlin!'_

"What was it about?"

"It was a memowy. The first and second time we met."  _'Please don't ask me anything else! I hate that this stupid spell makes me more honest...like an ACTUAL child.'_

"Really, then why were you tossing and turning?"

"Mace fight."

"Right, you know...during that fight I could've sworn..."

"What?"  _'Did he see my eyes turn gold?'_

"Never mind it's impossible. I'll put you back to bed." He lifted me up and placed me back in the cot and I'm thankful he didn't say anything else the rest of the night. However, I'm still curious as to why I was dream walking a memory in Arthur's dream.

Then next day when I woke up I sat up to rub my eyes and realized Arthur was already dressed and sitting at his desk. I climb out of the cot and I hear laughter come from Arthur. "I suppose its a little useless to have bars on the cot if you can climb out of it so easily. Come here, Merlin and eat. I'm not allowed to leave my room all day according to father so, we're stuck in here."

"What time?"

"What time is it?" I nod my head as I climb into the chair next to Arthur. "Its a little pass noon I suppose."

"I swept for a long time."

"That you did. I guess that explains for how lazy you usually are with the chores I give you." I have no earthly idea why, but I start to cry. "What's wrong was it something I said?" My cries got louder and soon Morgana ran into the room.

"Arthur, what did you do to the poor angel!?" She asked as she scooped me up into her arms.

"Nothing, I just told him that since he slept so late it made more sense about how lazy he is!"

I cried louder and realized that my feelings were hurt because he called me lazy...I hated being called names when I was younger, but when I got older I got used to it. Right now, I'm not older. "He called me wazy!" I told Morgana as she held me. "I twy my best...and...and he never appweciates it."

"Arthur, you should be ashamed of yourself! Right now, Merlin is a small child and his feelings can easily get hurt! Not only that but he really does do a lot for you...When he was an adult and your servant he did everything you asked without question or help."

I look at Arthur as I dry my tears and he just looks down at his papers in defeat. He gets up and walks towards us and holds out his arms. "I'm sorry Merlin. Do you forgive me?"

I laugh and nod my head. "Always!" I jump towards Arthur who then catches me.

Then I soon realize that Morgana and Arthur are sharing the same confused and puzzled touches my arm lightly and curiously asks, "Why always, Merlin? Why would you  _always_ forgive him?"

"He's my first real fwend. I had a fwend named will wemember? but it not the same...Arthur is also kind, giving, bwave, and he never means to hurt my feewings. I'm happy to serve him." I smile wide and I give Arthur a hug.  _'Damn this honesty. Arthur isn't going to let me live it down.'_

Not long after that we heard an urgent knock at his door. "Sire, the king needs you in the throne room!"

Arthur nodded and he held my hand as we walked down the stairs...it took me a while with some steps but I knew that's why Arthur wanted to have me walk there. He hates being summoned to the throne room by his father.

Once we finally made it, Uther looked at me and smiled. It felt strange, and awkward. I have magic and I'm in front of Uther, who looks like he has questions and I'm incredibly vulnerable right now. I clutch Arthur's pant leg and hide a little bit behind him. "I see he's doing well today. Even though he's still in his night clothes."

"He woke up not too long ago." He held a steady hand on the back of my head. "Anyway, you needed to see me, Father?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you and Merlin something considering the sorceress."

I can't risk saying anything to Uther, so I tug on Arthur's pant leg and look up at him. "What is it Merlin?" Je asks me and I can hear a slight hint of irritation, which is probably due to the fact his father had questions for us.

"I'm hungee Arthur."

I watch his eyes go wide and a smirk appear on his face. "You're hungry?"

"Merlin, have you not eaten yet?" I hear Uther ask curiously.

I look to Uther and put on my best childish pout as I shake my head. "No, I sweapt for a long time, and then we come down here."

I look at Gaius behind Uther and I can tell he is practically biting back a laugh but he then puts a hand on Uther's shoulder. "Perhaps it's best if they eat first. Arthur also has training with the other knights today." He then looked at me. "Merlin, is it okay if the King asks you and Arthur questions after Arthur's training session with the knights?"

I nod my head and look up at Arthur. "Food now?"

He looks at me and smiles. "I guess so."Arthur seemingly remembers my struggle to come downstairs and looks to a nearby servant. "Can you go to the kitchen and grab some food suitable for Merlin and a blanket for him to sit on? Once you do please bring it to the training grounds."

"I'll do it." Gwen pipes up and smiles. "A picnic sounds lovely. Doesn't it, Merlin?"

I can't help myself when I start to jump up and down, laugh, and rush towards Gwen. "Yay, picnic with Gwen!" I grab her hand and I can feel the smile on my face. I used to love going on picnics with my mom and going on a picnic with Gwen kind of felt the same but with a sister. I quickly turn my head as we walk away and I wave at Arthur. "Bye bye." The stunned look on his face is amazing!

As we get closer to the kitchen I can hear Gwen chuckle slightly. "What you laughing bout, Gwen?"

"Gaius told me something interesting earlier today."

"What?"

"He told me that the spell you're under will make you act like you did when you were the age you spellbound to now. He said it's the same for everyone but that you quite a mischievous child. Seeing you now, I think you were quite the adorable child, also...I had never seen Arthur act that way before. It's like he's taking care of a younger brother."

"How?"

"Well, normally Arthur wouldn't consider taking care of a child. He would smile and talk to the other children but he wouldn't tend to them...and to my understanding he started to protest about it when his father told him he would have to watch you right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now it seems as if something has happened to make him treat you like he is now. He smiles more, he seems to find you adorably amusing, he is more patient with you now...it's almost as if you're someone he truly feels he needs to care for and protect...like an older brother looking out for his younger brother."

"It not even been two days..."

"I know, which is another thing that makes this surprising."

"He thought I had a bad dweam last night...It was a memowy but it was still a wittle scawy."  _'I'm sounding more and more like an actual four year old! Why?'_

"Did he try to comfort you?"

"I dink so" I smile up at her as we finally make it to the kitchen.

"What would you like Merlin?" She asked and I quickly heard a gasp come from the cook that was working today.

"Is this really little Merlin? The once strapping young boy that helped me organize the kitchen after one of my assistants  _tried_  to bake?"

"Hi cook!" I walk towards her and for some reason I lift my hands up. She picks me up and rests me on her hip.

"Are you going on a picnic?"

"With Gwen!" I laugh.

"What would you like to eat? It's the least I could do after all the times you've helped me and my staff."

"Do you have stwabewwy?"

"Strawberries?" She asked me and I nodded my head. "Of course. What else?"

"Cheese, ham, bwead, and...mushwooms!"

"I remember you asking me to collect the same thing when Prince Arthur was upset..."

"They my favwits"  _'Wow, I'm really starting to sound like a four year old.'_

She smiled at both me and Gwen and collected all the food I asked for and neatly placed it into a basket and handed Gwen a thun blanket. "You two have fun now."

"Thank you, we will. Come on, Merlin, lets watch Arthur train."

"Otay." I say as I hold her hand once more.  _'Please don't let me use my magic while he trains...If I get scared he'll get hurt...I'm afraid I'll use my magic to try and save him. I did it for my mom and instinctively did it for Gaius my first day here...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen grabbed me some day clothes and once we made it to the training grounds I watched Arthur train as Gwen set out the picnic. Arthur was training with Sir Leon and they were training with both holding a sword and shield. Arthur would parry, then attack then parry once again and he pushed Sir Leon back a little.

I then watched as Sir Leon knocked away Arthur's sword and brought his own sword up to strike Arthur again and I couldn't help it...I could feel my magic course through me with one thought.  _'Protect!'_ I didn't have to move my hand, because I had done this to one of the villagers. I look at Sir Leon and focused my magic on snapping his belt and dropping his pants. Once it happened I couldn't help but fall over in laughter.

"Is something funny, Merlin?" Arthur asked me, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh as Sir Leon frantically gathered his pants up and left the training grounds.

"Sir Weon's pants!" I answer as I try to get up.

"Merlin, come back over here and eat." I could hear Gwen call for me.

"Otay!" I call back. "Good wuck Arthur."

I ran back over to where Gwen was sitting and started eating a sandwich she made for me. "Seems like Sir Leon's pants weren't fastened properly."

"It was funny." I said with a mouthful of a ham and cheese sand-which.  _'I have to be careful...I'm starting to protect him from common things...and doing so with pranks!'_

"Why did you walk towards Arthur?"

"Pwotect."  _'DAMMIT!'_

"Oh? And how would you protect Arthur?"

"It's a secret."  _'THANK GOD THAT'S MY ANSWER!'_

"Oh, I'm sure you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone."

_'No!'_ "I...can't. I pwomised mama I wouldn't."

"Wait, you promised your mother? Merlin, what did you promise?" I could hear the worry in her voice and though I'm thankful that my first response is to keep it a secret, I feel guilty about not telling Gwen. "Merlin, you're not making any sense...You say you went to protect Arthur but you promised your mother you wouldn't tell how...Come on you can tell me."

"Hello, having a nice picnic are we?" Arthur comes over and sits down with us.

"We are in fact." Gwen smiled.

"Hey, these are some of my favorites!"

"Funny, Merlin said the same thing to Cook. She also remembered a time when Merlin would bring these up to you when you were upset."

"Well, at least Merlin has good taste in food." He said as he bit into some ham. "Merlin, what did you think of training today?"

"You wost your sword, Sir Weon's pants fell down, and you twied not to waugh. It was fun to watch."

"I assume it would be funny from where you're sitting but when Sir Leon came back he showed us his belt and it had snapped in two in a strange way. It was a new belt too."

"It still funny."

Arthur smiled at me and it was a smile that almost said 'I would have to agree with you.'

"Will Sir Leon be alright?" Gwen asked as she handed me some strawberries.

"Yeah, he's just a bit embarrassed that's all."

_'Strange...this feels like a real family moment.'_ "Ah, there you are, sire. Your father has been looking for you." Gaius came from behind the wall, and suddenly, after what he said...both Arthur and I remember that Uther had questions."

Arthur sighed and looked at Gwen before looking at me and said, "Well, this picnic was nice, but we have to go back to my father. Gwen, thank you for the food...it was...nice...Merlin, come on."

I followed Gaius and Arthur patiently to the council room and there seemed to be no one else. "Ah, Arthur and Merlin. Good to see you."

We sat down together at a table. Gaius was next to Uther and I was next to Arthur who was on the other side of his father. "You had questions for us regarding the sorceress?"

"Yes, I was wondering if either of you know why Merlin is her last victim..."

I looked to the ceiling as I swung my legs back and forth. "I dunno, but she pwomised to change it after something wight?"

"Right, but we can't risk taking her word for it."

I look at Uther and Arthur briefly before looking back up at the ceiling. "Well, she could'a hurt me weal bad or hurt Arthur too...There was a stwange smoke and I woke up tiny...If she can turn gwon ups into babies she could pwobably do a wot worse...she wants me and Arthur to find out somethin' and if we don't...she said she would stop the spell anyway..."

"Merlin...has a point, sire. She must have great confidence that Merlin and Arthur will figure it out and I have seen no more victims at all today. It takes a powerful magic to alter someones appearance and mentality...she really could've done worse if she truly wanted to. She has already agreed to remove it after tomorrow if they don't realize what needs to be realized."

"I understand that...but after the spell wares off I cannot allow her to roam the earth any longer. It's not just about my kingdom...she could do this to innocents and they don't deserve that. No, all magic is evil and must be destroyed."

For about three or four more hours they continued to talk and Uther seemed to forget the other questions he was going to ask and focused on catching the sorceress...I feel my eyes droop and my head feels heavy. I lean against Arthur who wraps an arm around me and I can feel him shift to look at his father. "Merlin is falling asleep. May I be excused father?"

"Y-yes of course. Anyway, Gaius I think we should..." The conversation started to drown out as Arthur put me on his back and carried me up to his chambers.

I must've fallen asleep at some point because I felt myself jerk awake when covers were being placed over me. I watched as another servant helped undress and redress Arthur for bed and then Arthur looked at me. "Good night Merlin. You had a long day today."

"You my best fwend Arthur." I say without thinking. "I will always pwotect you...no matter what. I don't care what happen...you will always be my fwend."  _'Why am I saying this?'_

"And you will always be mine too...although, I don't think you can do much protecting in this state."

"I can...its a secret." I smile and just simply shakes his head with a laugh as he crawls into bed.

"Good night, Merlin."

"Night night, Arthur."


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't fully asleep yet, but I knew Arthur was, which made me more concerned when I heard someone come into his room.

I try my best not to move while I look at this shadowy person creeping through Arthur's room. Then I see the shine of a blade being lifted up just above Arthur and I can't control myself. I knock the blade out of his hand making it clatter to the floor waking up Arthur, and once again without thinking I lift up my hand and my magic flows through my entire body and outward to knock him against the wall.

Arthur looks at me horrified and confused. "G-Gauards!"  _'No, please don't...please don't arrest me! I did it for you Arthur...I didn't have any control but I still did it for you.'_ "Yes, Sire!?" One of the guards stormed in.

"Um..." He looked to the knocked out criminal and back at me and then at the guard. "He tried to attack me. I fought him back and knocked him unconscious. Arrest him immediately! He was the last servant that was in here undressing me and readying me for bed.

"Right away, Sire."

Once they left the room I felt no reason to hide it any longer so I used my magic to light all the candles in the room without so much as a single hand wave. "Your eyes...they glowed a...an almost liquid gold I had seen it once before...We were having our mace fight it was just before you grabbed the mace back and started swinging...You have magic...you hurt that...assassin! You said you were my friend Merlin!"

"I am your fwend! He was going to kill you! I didn't hurt him too bad...he just sweeping. I didn't want you to die...Hey, Arthur...why not tell the guards?"

"I...don't know." He said as he finally looked around at the candles I had lit. "I didn't hear you say a spell or anything. You didn't even move your hands..."

_'Well, looks like its REALLY now or never.'_ "I was born like dis. I could move dings before I could talk. I have used my magic a wot since being here, and it has only eva been fo you Arthur"

"You were born like this? With magic? That's impossible."

"I am vewy powerful. Some say I'm the MOST powerful warlock to ever walk the earth."  _'I'm slowly starting to talk normally. Perhaps this is what the sorceress wanted.'_

"What's a warlock?" He still carried a look of caution and he never moved from his bed.

"A sorcerer born with magic...but one that is vewy powerful. They are a cweature of the old rewigion...dat's what I am. I am a cweature of magic."

"You...you knew you had magic this entire time...and you stayed in Camelot? You became my servant?"

"I became your servant by pwotecting you from that dagger using magic. I swoed down time so I could get you out of da way."

"You...you're powerful...you have magic...I still can't get over it...Have you um...used it for selfish reasons?"

"No, but I am the reason Sir Weon's pants fell down today. I only thought of pwotecting you."

Arthur nodded, "I understand." And suddenly that same strange smoke from the beginning appeared and I was standing in the middle of Arthur's chambers wearing what I wore that day and I was an adult again.

"Well, um...now that you're an adult again...perhaps you can properly explain to me more about your powers."

"You mean, you're not going to arrest me or..."

"NO! I could never send you to the pyre! As for being arrested, that's entirely on you."

"Right, well I guess just ask away."

"Show me again."

"Alright." I look at some of the candles and I wave my hand gracefully at them and the flames jump up and swirl around each other in mid air. I glance at Arthur and he seems almost mesmerized but still a bit frightened. I put the flames back and I look at his fire places allowing my magic to shine through and start the fire. Once there is a sufficient amount of embers I stare down at the fire again and lightly blow on it. Next I watch Arthur's reaction a dragon made from flying embers floats and glides around the room before falling back into the fire.

"You um...you really...you  _are_ powerful aren't you?"

I nodded my head and placed my hands in my pockets. "I have done a lot for you, you know..."

"No I don't. Clearly. So, tell me what is the greatest thing you've done for me?" I can see the ever growing curiosity masked by fear and I know that I have no choice but to answer. _'No turning back now.'_

"I bargained my life for yours to a high priestess known as Nimueh. I knew her from when she created a poisoned chalice that I drank from for you...oh before that here..." I try to focus on what Gaius had explained to me and I created the glowing sphere in my hand and another one appeared in front of Arthur.

"That was you!? but you were dying!"

"I told you, I'd protect you no matter what. Anyway, it was when you got bitten by the questing beast...The dragon that is underneath the castle told me of the isle of the blessed...I went there and demanded that you be saved...I bargained my life for yours. Your life is worth a hundred of mine. However, she didn't honor it. I fave you the water from the cup of life...but I didn't die...she attacked my mother. Then Gaius decided to go there and bargain his life for my mothers and she obeyed him."

"Wait...but Gaius is alive how...?"

"I'm getting there. So, I saw him dead and she said it was his wish and I got angry with her. Here...hopefully I can do this correctly." I place my fingers on each side of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I recently gained the ability to dream walk and I read that someone who has that ability can show someone their memories...but it takes years to master, thankfully I'm an exception. If you don't want me to I won't..."

"No, I want to see what happened...it sounds important."

"Very well." I gently tap my forehead to his and we both suddenly appear off to the side watching me rush up towards where Nimueh was. It was like dream walking but slightly different.

_"Back again so soon, Warlock?"_

_"What have you done?"_

_"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_"Did you kill him?"_

_"It was his wish."_

_"I BID MY LIFE FOR ARTHUR'S, NOT MY MOTHER AND NOT GAIUS!"_

_"The old religion doesn't care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."_

_"It is not the old religion that has done this it is you!"_

_"Come now, we're to valuable to each other to be enemies."_

_"No, I share nothing with you!"_

_"With my help Arthur will become king..."_

_"I will make Arthur King, but you will never see that day!"_

_"Your childish tricks are useless against me Merlin. I am a priestess of the old religion." I glanced at Arthur to see his reaction at my magic deliberately attacking to cause harm to another person and his expression remained unsure and curious."You too, are a creature of the old religion. You should Join me."_

_"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never!"_

_"So be it."_  I watch with new eyes as the fireball hits the memory of me square in the chest and I flop to the ground.

_"Pity. Together we could've ruled the world."_

_"You should not have hurt my friend!" We both watched as I lifted up my hand and I called upon a storm and had lightning strike her down. I glance over at Arthur who seems to be in even more shock and fear than before._

_"Gaius? Gaius...NO! NO!"_

_"Merlin?"_

_"Gaius? Gaius, you're alive!"_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Nimueh is dead. The balance of the world has been restored."_

_"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet."_

_"So you believe in me now?"_

_"Well...I would do...if...if you could stop this blasted rain!"_

I pulled away and looked around to make sure no one found us like this, because it would be difficult to explain. I look at Arthur who just stared at me. "Arthur? Are you okay?"

"You...You killed her without a single word. You really could've joined her and ruled the world but you chose not to...you are extremely powerful...you bid your life for mine...Merlin, why would you do that? Why would you bargain your life for mine and why...with all the power you posses...you  _are_ magic...yet you've never saught to kill my father or me. Why? Why still act like a servant?"

I can't help the smile on my face. "It's my destiny, and has been since the day we met. You're also my friend, Arthur. I will always be there for you and I will always use my magic for you and Camelot, but mostly for you."

We heard a knock at the door and Arthur got up and answered it. "Oh, you are awake. I was told there was assassin."

"Hi, Gwen." I say smiling.

"Merlin! You're back to normal...but that means you figure out something between the two of you. May I know what it is?" She closed the door behind her and walked further into the room.

Arthur looks at me and I consider it for a moment. I eventually decided that she should know. We already  _almost_ talked. about it. "Do you remember when we were talking while we were habing our picnic?"

"I was told you wouldn't remember...no one would remember what happened while they were transformed." She raised an eyebrow at both me and Arthur.

"Remember when you asked me how I would protect Arthur?"

"Merlin, what are you saying?"

I close my eyes with a smile on my face as I focus on something I did when I was a child. I lightly placed my hands together and I felt the magic form warmly in between my hands. I look up at her briefly before I let go of my hands and allow the red and golden butterflies to fly around the room, creating a beautiful sight. They eventually dimmed and disappeared and I looked at an awestruck Gwen.

"You...you have magic!?"

"I was the one who cured your father Gwen..."

"You...but why would you..."

"He was your father you are my friend I couldn't stand to watch him die and to see you miserable."

"Arthur...are you okay with this?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. I could tell she was worried about him turning me in.

"It's still a bit strange and it may take some getting used to...but as long as we're careful and my father doesn't find out...then I think we will be fine..."

"You're still in shock aren't you?" I ask.

"Of course I am...but you have proven that magic can be good...its just, I didn't expect my bumbling servant to be all powerful and not only that but the  _most_  powerful  _warlock_  to have ever been  _born._  I promise you thought, Merlin...when I am king I will remove the ban on magic and create a few new laws as far as magic is concerned. It will be for the better I promise."

A few tears fall from my eyes as I realize that Arthur was basically saying he accepts me. "Thank you."

"No, Merlin...thank you."


End file.
